<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earned It by lostunderthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887219">Earned It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthesun/pseuds/lostunderthesun'>lostunderthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mafia!callum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthesun/pseuds/lostunderthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hums before moving his hand to touch the side of your face, your eyes closing at the warmth of his hand. “So good, my love. You deserve a reward, huh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum Ilott &amp; Reader, Callum Ilott/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earned It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>This is my first mafia au work that might become a series.<br/>Enjoy!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a breath through your nose as a few tears slowly fall from your eyes, your knees starting to hurt. You close your eyes again at the feeling of Callum’s fingers softly playing with your hair, silently praising you. You almost moan at the sound of his voice. His deep, silky, beautiful voice giving out orders to the men sitting at the table you’re under. You shift under the table, trying to alleviate the pain in your knees and thighs. His fingers slightly tug on your hair, feeling your mouth tighten around his dick as you move. His voice is steady, trying to keep you hidden under the table even though he doesn’t care if they know you’re on your knees with your mouth keeping his dick warm. His fingers go back to playing with your hair as you hear the sound of seats moving on the carpet and footsteps leaving the room. Callum pushes his chair out from the table to look down at you. You keep your mouth wrapped around him the entire time, your eyes connecting and a small smile forming on his face. “You did so well, baby. So good at keeping my dick warm, aren’t you baby?” You slightly nod, making him groan at the feeling. He hums before moving his hand to touch the side of your face, your eyes closing at the warmth of his hand. “So good, my love. You deserve a reward, huh?” You blink up at him, unable to talk and loving the feeling of his already warm dick being warmed by your mouth. </p><p>He hums, continuing to move his hand over your cheek and through your hair. You move your hands to his thighs, softly gripping them as your eyes flutter close. You let out a small hum, the sound slightly muffled. This earns you a deep groan. Your eyes open again at the sound. His thighs spread a little wider, his head tilts back and he lets out a deep sigh with his hand still on your face. His chest moves up and down as he takes deep breaths, trying to compose himself. “Fuck, baby.” He softly groans before looking down at you still on your knees. Your thighs tense up and your hands grip his thighs a little tighter as he leans down a little. His hand moves to softly caress your face. “Want you standing up, baby. Want to give you a reward.” He softly whispers to you. You groan at his words, trying to tell him no. Obviously not wanting to move even though your knees and thighs are hurting from being in that position for so long. “I promise you can wrap those pretty lips around me later, baby.” You softly hum before slowly moving your mouth off his dick, his hand still softly touching your face. You softly suck on the head of his dick once your mouth reaches it. “Fuck, baby. That feels so good.” He says, groaning as you continue sucking the head. Using your tongue, you start to tease him, his groans encouraging you and quickly making you wet. You can feel your pussy throbbing, wanting to be stuffed full of his dick and warm cum. You almost moan at the thought. “Baby. Baby, fuck. Please.” Callum basically begs as you keep going, one of his hands moving to grip the table and the other gripping your head again with his head tilted back. You let out another hum before fully removing your mouth from his dick, a soft pop sound filling your ears along with his heavy breathing. His dick now stands up, wet and warm from your mouth. His dick so hard that it almost looks painful. His pants still undone and the bottom of his shirt untucked and slightly wrinkled. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, your eyes still on the beautiful man sitting in the chair in front of you, out of breath from your warm and talented mouth. He moves both of his hands to the arms of his chair, moving his head to look down at you again. </p><p>He lets out another breath before moving his chair back further, leaving enough space for you to move out from under the table. You make eye contact as he moves his hands out to you, “Come, love. Don’t want those pretty knees too bruised.” You crawl forward so most of your body is out from under the table, your hands moving to grab hold of his. You move forward more before he helps you stand up. Your legs slightly wobble as you stand on your feet again. Callum’s hands move to your thighs, bringing you closer to his body. Your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. He helps you to sit on his lap, your chests touching. His dick is still out and wet. Both of you take a deep breath when your clothed pussy touches his dick as you lower yourself more to be as close to him as possible. You move yourself on his lap to get more comfortable, wrapping your arms around his waist as his hands move to your back. You rest your head on his shoulder, your face in the crook of his neck. You let out a sigh as one of Callum’s hands rubs soft circles on your lower back. “You okay, baby? Your knees don’t hurt too bad?” he softly whispers as he moves in the chair to get comfortable again. You let out a small hum before replying. “I’m okay.” You press a kiss onto his neck, pushing your face into his neck after. You stay like that for a bit longer in comfortable silence. Your eyes closing at the warmth his body gives off.</p><p>Callum moves one hand to the back of your neck, softly gripping it to pull your head out of his neck. With your eyes still closed you let out a small whimper and groan at the movement, wanting to stay there for as long as possible. His other hand continues to rub small, comforting circles on your back while holding you as close to him as possible. He manages to move your head enough so he can see your entire face. “Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.” He softly demands. You almost moan at the sound of his voice, opening your eyes when he finishes his sentence. Your eyes connect. His eyes full of love and happiness with a little bit of worry, clearly still worried about your knees. You give him a small, dazed smile as a silent “I promise I’m okay”. He gets your message, letting out a little hum. His hand loosens on the back of your neck. “Can I give you a reward now, baby?” He says while pushing the hair in your face to rest behind your ear. “Or do you want it later? Hmmm? What do you want, my love?” You blink up at him, lost in his eyes and the feeling of his skin on yours. His hands continue to softly caress your body. You move your face closer to his, pressing small kisses all over the side of his face and along his jaw. You keep kissing him as you think. You move your face back after a few seconds, your eyes connecting again. You whisper out a small “Can I have my reward now? Please...” with a slight pout. He lightly chuckles, moving one hand to the side of your face. He rubs your cheek before replying. “Of course, my love. I’ll give my baby whatever she wants.” A light blush forms on your face at his words. A bright smile slowly making its way onto his face at the colour of your cheeks. Callum leans in to give you a kiss, your eyes closing at the feeling of his soft lips pressed against yours. The kiss starting to become rougher with each second that passes. Your hands softly tugging at the clothes on his body, telling him that you want them off as his hands move along your skin and the lacy maroon lingerie you’re wearing. </p><p>His lips pull away from yours, both of you breathing heavily. His hands move to grip your thighs. “Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful. With and without this on.” He breathes out, his hands now running over the lingerie as he finishes his sentence. You blush at his words again. Your hands go back to tugging at his clothing. “Want it all off.” You softly whisper, adding a small “Please” at the end. He grips your thighs, pulling you closer. “Wrap your arms around my neck, baby.” You do as you’re told, pressing your chests together in the process. You whimper as he quickly stands up with you in his arms. His arms are holding you up by the back of your thighs, you’re basically hanging from his neck now. His still hard dick is pressed against your clothed heat, making both of you moan. He steps forward before setting you down on the table. The table you were under just moments ago. </p><p>Callum moves himself closer to you, standing in between your legs. He moves his hands to the sides of your face, leaning in to give you another kiss. Your fingers play with the hair on the back of his head. He pulls away, moving his hands to remove yours from his body. You let out a small whimper, wanting his body as close to yours as possible. He brings your hands to his mouth, looking at you as he kisses the back of both. “You’ll get exactly what you want, baby. Need to get undressed first, love.” You softly nod, his hands placing yours in your lap. He leans back slightly, undoing the tie around his neck first. Moving onto slipping off his suit jacket after he throws the tie onto the floor. He leans down, bringing you in for another kiss. His hands moving to rest on the table, either side of your thighs. Your hands move to his black button-up shirt, slowly undoing each button and untucking his shirt from his black pants as you reach the bottom. He breaks the kiss again as he leans back to take off his now unbuttoned shirt and throw it next to the discarded tie and jacket. </p><p>His hands rest on your thighs, softly rubbing them. Your eyes are on his bare chest, thinking of all the things you could do to mark his beautiful skin. Your hands move to touch his chest, softly scratching down from below his collarbones to above his belly button. The action leaving light pink marks on his skin. He groans at the feeling. You look up at his face, his eyes watching you. His hands still rubbing your thighs before pulling you closer to him. You look at his chest again, leaning forward to place kisses on his skin. You make sure to leave a trail of marks, leading up to his jaw. He squeezes your thighs and groans as you suck on the skin just below his jaw. You pull away after a few seconds, smiling at the marks decorating his beautiful skin. He chuckles before moving one of his hands to your chin, softly forcing you to look him in the eyes. “You done marking me, baby?” He says with a soft smirk. You bite your lip before nodding, the actions earning you a throaty laugh. He leans down to kiss you on the lips, pulling away to bring you even closer to his body by your thighs. The position allowing your lips to touch his chest again. You kiss over a light purple mark, making Callum moan softly. You move away from his chest, looking up at him and whispering a small “Mine.” He hums before repeating the word, confirming that he is yours, and you are his. </p><p>You bite your lip again, looking at his face as your hands move down. One hand wrapping around his dick, making Callum let out a deep breath. The other hand moving to one of his, moving it up your body. He groans when he realises what you’re doing, his head moving to rest on your shoulder. He places a kiss where your neck meets your shoulder before moving away and watching as you keep dragging his hand up. You place his hand on your throat, he moans as your eyes flutter close from his touch. Your hand squeezes his dick, thinking about everything you want him to do. He lets out a breath and his hand grips your throat. You moan at the feeling, your head tilting back. He leans down to place a kiss on your chin, your eyes opening as his lips leave your skin. His free hand traces the lingerie still on your body. “Want all of this off too, baby.” You blink up at him before softly nodding, his hand stopping you from giving him a proper nod. He moves his hand from your throat. The action making you pout a little, already missing the feeling of his hand around your throat. He gives you a soft smile before moving your hand away from his dick too. He leans down to kiss you, the kiss quickly becoming heated as his hands move over your body again. Your hands moving to wrap around his waist. Callum’s hands slowly remove the maroon lingerie you’re wearing, almost ripping the lace off your body. </p><p>He groans at seeing you sitting on the table completely naked now. His hands rub your thighs before taking a step back to remove the clothes still on his body. His clothes joining the rest on the floor not too far away from both of you. He wraps one of his hands around his dick, slowly stroking himself as his eyes move across your body and his hand continues to rub your thigh. “You’re gorgeous, my love.” He almost whispers while taking a step towards you, slotting himself between your thighs again. He moves a hand to your back, bringing you closer. He groans, feeling your heat on his dick without even being inside you. Callum brings his hand from your back to your pussy, softly rubbing to see how wet you are. He bites his lip as he feels you practically dripping on the table. You moan at the feeling, waiting for him to put something inside you. His dick, his tongue, his fingers. You just want something inside you, making you feel good. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this, baby?” He almost whispers, his hand still rubbing your pussy to make sure you’re wet enough for him. You gasp as his hand runs over your clit. “Yes, yes. I’m sure. Please just do something.” You almost yell, your arms tightening around him. Callum lets out a small chuckle before bringing your ass to the edge of the table. He continues to stroke himself and rub you until he’s sure both of you are ready. You’re practically a puddle on the table and he hasn’t done anything yet. He leans his hips forward, preparing to slide himself inside you. He moves his hand from your pussy to your chin, gripping it tightly and moving your head so you’re now making eye contact. He pushes the head of his dick inside you, pausing to take a deep breath. He gives you a small kiss, pulling away to whisper, “I love you.” You repeat the same three words, letting out a breath as he pushes himself in all the way. Callum let’s go of your chin, your head tilting back. He moves so your knees and legs are now over his elbows, his hands now holding onto you by your back. The position allows your legs to open wider, your pussy almost sucking him in further. The only part of you still on the table is your ass. He groans as you squeeze him, wanting him to actually move. He leans down to give you a kiss before lifting you up off the table by your ass, now standing up with you sitting on his dick. The position makes both of you groan loudly and you to sink further down on his dick. </p><p>He lets out a breath as he takes a step backwards, the movement making you slightly bounce on him. You almost sigh and let out a loud moan, you squeeze yourself around him again. He groans before moving you in his arms, allowing you to bounce on him. Both of you letting out moan after moan, finally moving. Your arms tighten around his neck before bringing him in for a kiss. The kiss becomes heated, Callum moving you faster on his dick before stopping. You almost choke on a small whine as he starts moving his hips to fuck you in the air. The movement making you bounce on him more. Your moans get louder as he moves faster. The only sounds in the room are your moans and groans mixed with the sound of skin against skin. His groans get deeper with every thrust up into you. Both of you are breathless, almost choking on each moan and groan that falls from your mouths. Callum pauses to step forward again, whispering a small “Fuck” before placing you back on the table. “You feel so fucking good, baby. So tight and wet. All for me, right?” He groans out as he leans over your body, his action stretching you out more and allowing his dick to sink into you. His body is almost flattening you out on the table, your legs still over his elbows. You let out a breath at the feeling of him in your stomach. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Only you. Wet and tight just for you.” You softly moan out, squeezing him again to tell him to move. </p><p>You gasp and arch your back as you feel him softly thrusting into you. He leans over so your chests are touching, your hard nipples rubbing against his marked chest. Callum’s lips press soft kisses to your skin, softly biting and sucking in some places. You move your head to let him kiss more of your neck. His lips leaving marks everywhere. He groans as you squeeze him with every thrust. His hips start moving faster, driving himself into you harder. His dick reaching places inside you that no one has ever hit before. “Fuck, baby. You’re going to be the death of me. Fuck, you feel so good. So warm and tight, love.” He groans into your neck. You moan and scratch at his back. Leaving light pink marks across his back and neck. Callum breathlessly moans into your neck, his hips slowing down from the feeling of you scratching him. He slowly moves inside of you, wanting to move himself deeper into you. He moves his head to hover above yours. “Look at me, baby.” He softly demands. You moan before moving your head to face him. “Want you to cum on me, baby. Cum on my dick. Want to feel you squeeze me as I cum in you.” You let out a small whimper, your eyes fluttering close before you squeeze around him. Wordlessly telling him “Yes.” </p><p>Callum starts moving faster, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder. He moves his head, so your foreheads are resting against the other’s. He moans out as he feels you getting tighter around him. “Fuck, baby. Cum on me. I know you’re close. Cum on my dick, baby.” You moan and arch your back when you feel him moving faster and getting deeper. He drops one of your legs softly on the table before bringing his hand to your mouth. Moving his head back, he puts two of his fingers to your mouth. “Suck on my fingers, love.” He whispers softly as he keeps moving inside you. You open your mouth and eyes, watching him as you take his fingers into your mouth. You let out a whimper and your eyes roll back into your head as he makes you choke on his fingers. “Suck, baby.” You do as he says, sucking and almost gagging on his fingers. “Good girl.” He whispers as he pulls his fingers out of your mouth once he thinks they’re wet enough. You let out a soft groan when you feel him pull his body away from yours, making your arms drop to your side. You let out a whimper when you feel him place his two wet fingers on your clit. Your whimper turns into a choked moan that almost sounds like a choked sob as you feel his fingers moving, slowly speeding up to match the pace of his thrusts. “Fuck, baby. Cum for me. Cum for me, baby.” He says as he watches your body tense up and your hands turn into fists at your sides. He moves your legs to rest over one of his shoulders, the position allowing your pussy to tighten around him more and your body to twist slightly. He groans at the feeling, pressing soft and encouraging kisses to one of your legs as his fingers keep rubbing your clit. You almost scream as you feel yourself cum around him, your eyes closing. Your hands flat on the table, your nails softly digging into the wood. Your back arches as you feel him helping you to ride out your orgasm as he gets himself closer to cumming inside you. </p><p>“Fuck. I’m close, baby. Going to fill you up. Fill you up with my warm cum.” You whimper at his words, opening your eyes to look up at him. His eyes connecting with yours, his fingers stopping when he realises you’ve fully reached your orgasm. Callum keeps eye contact with you as he tenses up and cums inside of you with a groan. His arms gripping your legs to help him stay upright. He continues to slowly thrust inside you, your pussy milking him almost dry. He groans before moving your legs to hang off the edge of the table, leaning to hover over you again. He kisses your cheek before kissing your lips. Whispering a small “I love you” as your eyes close again. Feeling all his warm cum inside of you, his dick acting like a plug to keep all of him inside. You let out a hum before whispering “I love you” back to him, your arms going back around his neck to hold him close to you. He goes back to leaving little kisses along your neck and jaw, letting both of you breathe and relax after that.</p><p>Callum moves his arms to your back, holding you close to his chest before softly lifting you up and into his arms. Your legs wrap around him again as he moves you off the table. His lips continue to kiss you, both of you letting out a deep breath as you feel him move inside you with each movement. He pauses before taking a few steps back to sit in his chair that lives at the head of the table. He makes sure you’re comfortable in his arms before leaning back in the chair, your body follows him to rest your head on his shoulder with your head facing his neck. You move your arms to wrap around his waist as his rest on your back, rubbing soft circles. He kisses the side of your head as you let out a small yawn. He smiles at the sound, holding you close to him again. “You okay, love?” He softly whispers as he kisses your head again. You let out a hum, “I’m okay. A little sore, but okay.” He hums back, a way of saying “Okay.”</p><p>You sit there until he notices you’re almost asleep with him still inside you. “Baby, gonna have to take you to our room.” He says as he moves your head from his neck. You groan at his words, not wanting to move. “Open your eyes for me, love.” He says, you do as he says. “I’ll carry you back but we have to get dressed again. Okay?” You pout at his words, knowing that means he has to take himself out of you and his cum might drip out of you. He rubs his thumb over your bottom lip, rubbing the pout away. “How about we go have a bath and you can sit on my dick again?” He softly hums, his hand moving to your neck. You softly nod, closing your eyes when he leans forward to kiss your forehead. You stay in that exact position for a few more seconds. </p><p>Callum moves to lift you again, your arms and legs going back around him as he stands up. He places you on the table once again. “I love you, baby.” He softly says as he gives you another kiss. You blush at his words, “I love you too” you say with a small smile. He smiles at you before slowly removing himself from you. Both of you letting out a soft whisper of the word “Fuck.” Callum groans softly as he sees his cum almost dripping out of you. You giggle as he takes a small step back. He smiles at the sound before walking over to the discarded pieces of clothing. He picks them up and brings them back over to you. He smiles at you again as he starts getting dressed, leaving his tie, shirt and jacket off. He helps you to your feet before grabbing the lacy maroon lingerie and helping you put it back on. Leaning down, he gives you a soft kiss. Your hands moving to cup his face as his hands rest on your lower back. He pulls away, pecking your lips one more time before picking up his shirt. “Here, baby. Don’t want anyone else to see you like this.” He says as he helps you put your arms through the sleeves and start buttoning it up, leaving the top two buttons undone. </p><p>“Ready?” Callum whispers as he moves your hair out of your face, placing it behind your ear. You nod in response, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck once again. He moves his hands to your thighs, picking you up effortlessly so you’re back safely in his arms. Your legs go around his waist again. He moves a little before asking, “Can you grab my tie and jacket for me, baby?” You hum before leaning over and picking them up from the table, holding them between your bodies. You wrap your arm around his neck again before you give him a little nod as he watches you. He chuckles at how adorable you are, making you giggle as he starts walking out the room and towards your shared bedroom. You softly talk to each other on the walk back, your room being on the other side of the massive house. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr, @lost-under-the-sun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>